My love slipped away
by slimmmeiske2
Summary: Soft MAIKO, Mai central, oneshot! Mai when she was child, teenager and now. She'll always love Zuko. Takes place after the end of book 2. This fic is inspired by the drawing 'Goodbye' by The Giant Mushroom on ASN.


My love slipped away

Mai sighed. She just had heard the news from her father: Prince Zuko was banished. Her Zuko banished, on a mission to capture the Avatar. She wanted to tell Zuko so much more than anyone could imagine.

"What's wrong dear?" her mother asked.

"Nothing mum. I just don't feel well."

"I need to go to your dad now. Be nice with the others?"

"Yeah mum."

Mai's mother walked out of the room, when Azula and Ty Lee entered the room. "Hey Mai! You know that Zuko is been banished," Ty Lee said.

"I heard some rumours, yeah," she lied.

"Well for the first time, they're true! You really missed a good show! I'm telling you: You had to see Zuzu's face when he saw he was up against dad," Azula grinned.

"Looks like we missed something, he Mai? Mai?"

Mai sighed. "Ty Lee, Azula, could you leave me alone for now?"

"Sure!" Ty Lee said and she jumped out the room.

Azula walked to Mai. "Don't say you still _love_ him, Mai. Don't say you're so weak, like all those other idiots who are in love!"

Mai faced Azula. "Can I be alone for now?" Azula smirked. "So you still feel something for him. Well do what you want! I let you alone." And she walked away.

Mai went to the balcony, where she could see the refuge. She saw prince Zuko looking at the wide ocean with his uncle next to him. A crew registered them by the two fire royalties. Iroh escorted them to their little ship. Zuko turned a last time back at his old house, then he noticed Mai on her balcony. They looked at each other.

"Prince Zuko, are you coming?"

"Yes uncle." He turned to his ship and went on board. Families of the crew were there and they waved at the ship.

"Bye!"

"Come back soon!"

"May the spirits protect you!"

Mai waved too. "May you find the Avatar soon, Zuko. A sooner you're back!"

* * *

Young Mai woke up. She had had such an awful nightmare. She ran inside. Her mum and Fire princess Ursa were talking to each other, when they saw the crying girl. "What's wrong Mai?" her mother asked her. "I had an awful nightmare!" she cried. "What was it about?" Ursa asked. "Nightmare!" she explained. 

Azula and Ty lee walked in the room, Mai immediately stopped crying. "Hi Mai! Do you want to play with us?"

"Umm… ."

"Mai is a bit tired, kids," her mum explained. "Too bad. We just have captured Zuko, so he can play our prisoner," Azula smirked.

"Mum?"

"Okay dear. If you want to play, then go!"

Mai, Azula and Ty Lee ran outside. Zuko was bound to a tree. "I'll tell mum, Azula," Zuko warned. "She already knows it, Zuzu." And the girls played the whole afternoon.

Young Mai went back inside. It all was just a nightmare, nothing more. Right? She'll never gonna forget Zuko's fire scare in her nightmare.

"I'll pray our love we share secretly will never slip away like that!"

* * *

Sixteen year old Mai was now in Ba Sing Se with Azula, Ty Lee and Zuko. But for some reason she didn't believe Azula either, when she had said that she would give Zuko another change. She knew Azula better than that. Mai was sure Azual had plan for the whole Zuko and Iroh-thing. 

"Mai, are you dreaming again?" Azula asked.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing Mai. It's just that it's strange, ain't it?"

"No."

"If you say so. Oh I would almost forgot why I'm here. You have to come tonight to the throne room. If have a little surprise for our dearest Zuzu," she grinned and left Mai alone. Mai hated that grin. It was so full of evil.

She walked to the throne room. Azula was getting everything ready for the night. Ty Lee was there too, helping Azula with the 'surprise'. "So Azula. Do you really think he is going to do it?" Ty Lee asked. "He has too. If he wants his honour back without catching the Avatar." The girls laughed.

Mai sneaked away. She ran to the jail. There she found two freedom fighters, a normal girl and a little boy with his mum. Mai had figured it out: Prince Zuko has to kill these people to prove himself. "Lady Mai, what are you doing here?" one of the guards asked.

"Why are these people here?"

"Princess Azula orders. Her brother prince Zuko, most kill them to get his honour back."

Mai bowed. "Thank you for your help." And she ran upstairs looking for Zuko.

She ended up at his room; she knocked on the door. "Prince Zuko! Open the door. It's Mai." An surprised Zuko opened the door.

"Mai, what do you want?"

"Azula's plan." "

What? I don't understand you."

"Azula wants that you kill people to restore your honour."

"WHAT?! And who are these people?"

"I'll show you." Mai grabbed his hand and showed him the way to the jail. They passed a singing Iroh, a thief and the other prisoners.

"Here they are." Zuko looked at the people. There was Longshot and Smellerbee, the friends of Jet and Jin, the girl of the teashop and Lee and his mum Sela.

"I...Azula wants me to kill these people?" Mai nodded. "I'll kill Azula, if she wants."

"Shh... be quiet. The guards can hear us. I have the key." And she gave the key to Zuko.

He opened the door. "Come we have to go Longshot! We need to infrom the other Freedom Fighters," Smellerbee said. "Thank you," Jin murmered. They left the jail. Lee hugged Zuko. "I'm sorry," said his mum and they left too.

"Azula will notice this, Mai. Why did you even help me?"

"I...I just found it unfair," she lied.

Zuko nodded thankfully. "Thank you Mai. I think it's better that I go too. But not without company."

Mai delighted. She and Zuko?

But Zuko had other plans and he helped his uncle out of the jail.

"I'm sorry uncle."

"We'll talk about that later Zuko. Let's first get out of here!"

Mai waved at the escaped prisoners. "Goodbye Zuko! Come back soon!"


End file.
